sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Lechner
Clara Lechner, geb. Morgenstern ist die weibliche Hauptdarstellerin der 12. Staffel. Clara kommt an den Fürstenhof, um ihren Großvater zu suchen dem das Hotel Fürstenhof gehören soll, da ihre Mutter, Melli Sonnbichler (damals Morgenstern), adoptiert ist und große finanzielle Probleme hat. In Folge 2476 erfährt sie, dass sie die Enkelin von Alfons Sonnbichler ist. Sie hat mit ihren Mann Adrian höhen und Tiefen erlebt am Fürstenhof und zum Schluss wieder gefunden und haben in ein Märchenhaftes Schloss geheiratet mit all ihren Freunden und Familie. Clara lebt mit ihren Mann Adrian Lechner in Japan und ist dort sehr glücklich mit ihm. Jeannine Michèle Wacker spielte Clara Lechner. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 2473. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 2473 (09.06.2016) bis Folge 2692 (22.05.2017) * Folge 2901 (16.04.2018) bis Folge 2903 (18.04.2018) Beziehungen Verwandte * Melli Sonnbichler, Mutter * Gerti Schönfeld, Großmutter * Alfons Sonnbichler, Großvater * Hildegard Sonnbichler, Stief-Großmutter * Marie Bruckner, Tante * Alexander Saalfeld, Onkel * Finn Bruckner, Cousin * Peter Saalfeld, Cousin * Hanna Saalfeld, Cousine * Gustl Moosburger, Großonkel * Eva Saalfeld, Cousine 2 Grades * William Newcombe, Schwager * Susan Newcombe, Schwiegermutter * Hagen Lechner †, Schwiegervater Freunde * Tina Kessler, beste Freundin * Luisa Wegener * Sebastian Wegener * Fabien Liebertz * William Newcombe, bester Freund * David Hofer * Ella Kessler * Rebecca Newcombe Bekannte * Nils Heinemann * Charlotte Saalfeld * Werner Saalfeld * André Konopka * Susan Newcombe * Naomi Krüger * Robert Saalfeld Liebschaften * William Newcombe, Ex-Verlobter * Adrian Lechner, Ehemann Feinde * Berti Liebig * Lucien Evers * Desirée Bramigk, Ex-Mitbewohnerin * Beatrice Stahl † * Sigmund Sorge * Volker Nüssle Beschreibungen Tina Kessler Tina ist Claras beste Freundin. Egal wer von ihnen in der Klemme steckt, die andere versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden. Außerdem vertrauen sie sich alles an, wie Clara, die Tina sofort gesteht, dass sie von Adrians Gefühlen weiß. Zudem ist Tina sehr verzweifelt, als alle Welt Clara und Adrian für tot erklärte und wollte trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft nach den beiden suchen. William Newcombe William war Claras Verlobter. Sie waren schon seit der Kindheit enge Freunde, wobei William immer schon Clara liebte, sie in ihm aber nur den Spielgefährten sah. Als Clara ihn in Australien ausfindig macht, beginnt sich ihre Freundschaft zu festigen, bis sie sich ineinander verlieben. Doch Clara ist nicht über Adrian hinweg. Desirée Bramigk Clara und Desirée waren einst Freunde und Mitbewohnerinnen, doch Desirées Intrigen zerstörten ihr gutes Verhältnis schnell. Nachdem Desirée von Claras Gefühlen für ihren Freund Adrian erfuhr, begann sie, die junge Pagin zu hassen und tat alles, um sie vom Fürstenhof zu vertreiben. Nach Volker Nüssles Attacke kümmerte sich Clara sehr um Desirée, welche Clara daraufhin etwas mehr mochte. Berufe * Strickmodendesignerin * Page * Modedesignerin, Japan Persönlichkeit Clara ist äußerst freundlich und nett, sie behandelt ihre Mitmenschen mit Achtung und positivem Auftreten. Sie hat einen hilfsbereiten Charakter. Die junge Designerin hilft jedem, wo sie nur kann, auch wenn ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse auf der Strecke bleiben. Clara ist meist gut gelaunt und verbreitet ihre gute Laune an alle Menschen in ihrer Umgebung. Sie ist optimistisch und sieht oft nur das Gute in Menschen oder einer Situation. Außerdem besitzt Clara eine große Emphatie und kann sich gut in ihre Mitmenschen hineinversetzen. Ihre große Leidenschaft ist das Designen. Clara liebt es, Kleidung zu entwickeln und im Anschluss selbst zu schneidern. Sie mag Mode und macht sich viele Gedanken um ihre selbst gefertigten Kleidungsstücke. Des Weiteren verbringt die junge Frau gerne Zeit mit ihren Freunden, sei es im Bräustüberl oder in der WG. Geschichte Clara kommt zum ersten Mal an den Fürstenhof, um sich als Zimmermädchen zu bewerben und ihren Großvater ausfindig zu machen. Sie muss feststellen, dass ihr Großvater weder Friedrich noch Werner ist. Nach kurzer Zeit erfährt sie, dass Alfons ihr Großvater ist. Leidenschaftlich gerne designed Clara Klamotten. Da sie aber bereits von zahlreichen Modefirmen abgelehnt worden ist, versucht sie umzusatteln und sich als Concierge zu bewerben. Schließlich wird sie der neue Page. Luisa und Clara freunden sich auf Mellis Einstandsfeier an. Clara erzählt Luisa von ihrem Traumprinzen, den sie als Teenager kennengelernt hat. Er war nur leider immer unerreichbar. An Claras erstem Arbeitstag werden viele Gäste erwartet und sie will beweisen, dass sie dem Pagen-Job als Frau gewachsen ist. Melli und Clara freuen sich, dass sie bei den Sonnbichlers wohnen dürfen, und wollen sich an der Miete beteiligen. Obwohl Alfons dagegen ist, sieht er ein, dass Melli auf eigenen Füßen stehen muss. Ein anspruchsvoller Gast hat sich im "Fürstenhof" angekündigt. Clara leiht sich Alfons' Cardex-Buch aus, um noch mehr über die Wünsche des Gastes zu erfahren. Doch durch ein Missgeschick von Melli werden einige Seiten unlesbar. Clara nimmt die Schuld auf sich, doch später entschuldigt sich Melli bei Alfons. Derweil nimmt Clara Tinas Angebot, mit in die WG zu ziehen, dankend an. Am nächsten Morgen hat sie bei einem Spaziergang eine romantische Begegnung … Clara trifft sie bei einem Spaziergang auf ihren alten und besten Freund Adrian, in den sie seit ihrer Kindheit verliebt ist. Beide verbringen sehr oft Zeit miteinander und Clara macht sich immer noch Hoffnungen. Clara ist verzaubert, als sie das erste Mal auf Adrian trifft – doch ihre Wege trennen sich, ohne dass sie den Namen des jeweils anderen erfahren. Zu Claras Überraschung entpuppt sich Adrian als der anspruchsvolle Hotelgast, der sich im "Fürstenhof" angekündigt hatte. Wenig später wird ihr klar: Adrian Lechner war der große Bruder ihres Sandkastenfreundes William – und ihre große Jugendliebe! Als den beiden klar wird, dass sie sich von früher kennen, lädt Adrian Clara spontan zum Abendessen ein. Doch der Abend endet enttäuschend für Clara. Clara erinnert sich daran, wie liebevoll sich Adrian um sie gekümmert hat, als sie sich als Kind den Fuß verletzt hatte. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung weiß Adrian aber nichts mehr davon. Als Adrian abreisen will, ist Clara unglücklich darüber. Doch sie traut sich nicht, zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen. Dann kommt alles anders, als Adrian am Tag seiner Abreise von der Krise des "Fürstenhofs" erfährt. Clara wundert sich, als sie Adrian im "Fürstenhof" sieht. Als sie von seinem Kaufangebot erfährt, versucht sie alles, um Adrian zum Bleiben zu überreden. Adrian will mit Clara aus Dankbarkeit einen Gleitschirm-Tandemflug machen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie unter Höhenangst leidet. Als sie auf der Almwiese trainieren, genießt Clara Adrians Nähe so sehr, dass sie ihm nicht von ihrer Höhenangst erzählen will … Clara verpasst den Moment, Adrian ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie unternimmt einen zweiten Versuch, doch Adrian ist zu sehr mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt. Als sie ist überrascht, als Adrian mit einer Flasche Wein bei ihr auftaucht. Sie genießt die gemeinsame Zeit, bis er vor Erschöpfung einschläft. Sie ist einmal mehr von ihm verzaubert – doch da lernt Adrian die attraktive Desirée kennen. Als Adrian Clara mit einem Tandem-Gleitschirmflug überraschen will, gesteht sie ihm ihre Höhenangst. Derweil präsentiert Desirée vor der Chefetage eine Idee, die Adrian zuvor abgelehnt hatte. Wütend stellt er sie zur Rede. Clara macht ihm jedoch bewusst, dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Als Adrian sich bei Desirée entschuldigen will, glaubt Clara, dass seine Geschenke für sie bestimmt sind. Als Desirée sich daraufhin bei Clara über ihn aufregt, macht die sich erneut Hoffnungen. Als Adrian Clara bei der Hochzeitsfeier zu einem Tanz auffordert, schwebt diese im siebten Himmel. Adrian zeigt Interesse an Claras Zukunftsplänen und möchte einen Blick in ihre Skizzenmappe werfen. Während Clara die Mappe aus Tinas Wohnung holt, geraten Adrian und Desirée aus beruflichen Gründen in einen Streit, der schnell sehr leidenschaftlich wird. Nachdem Clara den leidenschaftlichen Ausbruch von Adrian und Desirée mitbekommen hat, distanziert sie sich von ihm. Er nimmt an, sie sei verstimmt, weil er sie am Abend davor versetzt hat. Trotzdem vertraut er sich ausgerechnet Clara an und gesteht ihr, dass er nichts von der Idee der romantischen Liebe hält. Nachdem Desirees Exfreund Lucien Evers am Fürstenhof auftaucht, wird Clara ein Teil seiner Intrigen. Sie soll mit ihm nach Brasilien reisen, um dort angeblich einen berühmten Modeschöpfer zu treffen. Dabei will der hinterhältige Gauner sie lediglich als Schmugglerin eines wertvollen Kreuzes missbrauchen, das er ihr unterjubeln will. Als es verschwindet, macht er Clara vor, er hätte sie vergiftet, um von ihr den Aufenthaltsort des Kreuzes zu erpressen, was aber durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Adrian verhindert werden kann. Adrian beginnt nun eine leidenschaftliche Affäre mit der neuen PR-Angestellte Desirée Bramigk, die er schließlich heiratet, nachdem sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Um Clara von Adrian zu entfernen, gibt Desirée vor, ihr Kind bei einem, von Clara verursachten, Unfall verloren zu haben, wobei dies bereits Tage zuvor bei einem Sturz passiert war. Adrian distanziert sich nun von Clara, bis diese seinen verschollen geglaubten Bruder William ausfindig macht. Von da an bessert sich ihr Verhältnis, bis sie erneut beste Freunde sind. Clara kommt nach einiger Zeit mit Adrians kleinem Bruder William zusammen und hält versucht nach dessen Streit mit Adrian und dem daraus resultierenden Unfall alles, um die beiden Brüder wieder miteinander zu versöhnen. Nachdem sie sich an seinem Geburtstag rührend um Adrian kümmert, sieht der sie plötzlich in einem anderen Licht und verliebt sich in sie. Zeitgleich verlobt sie sich jedoch mit William. Als sie erfährt, dass Adrian sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlt, hat sie Zweifel bezüglich ihrer Gefühle für William, beteuert aber zunächst, dass Adrian ihr egal sei. Durch einen Schneesturm gerät sie in eine der Romantikhütten, die Kavendelhütte, die schon für Claras und Williams Hochzeitsnacht mit romantischer Dekoration und Champagner ausgestattet wurde. Kurze Zeit später stößt auch Adrian zu ihr, ebenfalls Schutz vor dem Schnee suchend. Die Hütte wird durch eine Lawine verschüttet und schließt die Beiden dort ein, die um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen, da der Sauerstoff und der Strom ausgehen. Adrian öffnet eine der Champagnerflaschen, um, Zitat, "wenigstens mit Stil untergehen" zu können. Die Freunde trinken den Alkohol und küssen sich, dann schlafen sie miteinander. Clara ist danach ebenso hoffnungslos wie vorher über ihre Rettung, gesteht Adrian aber, dass sie ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch liebt, was er lächelnd erwidert, dann fallen beide wieder in Schlaf. Kurze Zeit später werden sie wirklich befreit, woraufhin Clara beschließt, William trotz ihrer Liebe zu seinem großen Bruder zu heiraten. Adrian ist darüber betrübt, gesteht ihr aber, dass er um sie kämpfen würde, wenn William nicht Teil seiner Familie wäre und dass er dies unter den Umständen nicht könne. Als William sie in einer Blitzhochzeit in Las Vegas heiraten möchte, erzählt Clara ihm die Wahrheit und trennt sich von ihm. Trotz des Bruches mit William weigert sie sich, ihren Gefühlen für Adrian nachzugeben, trotz dessen Bemühungen für sie. Nach einem Treffen unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum hört Clara auf ihr Herz und es kommt zu einem Kuss, der der jungen Designerin zeigt, dass sie zu Adrian gehört. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Liebesgeständnis werden die beiden ein Paar. Claras Modenschau im Zuge des Fashion Awards am Fürstenhof wird ein voller Erfolg und sie belegt den zweiten Platz, trotz Desirees Versuch, sie zu sabotieren. Zu ihrem großen Glück macht Adrian ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. Claras Traum geht in Erfüllung, als ihr eine renommierte japanische Designerin eine Stelle bei ihr in Japan anbietet. Schweren Herzens sagt sie zu, möchte Adrian vorher aber heiraten. Ella, Tinas Cousine, und Rebecca übernehmen den Auftrag und richten eine wunderschöne Hochzeit in einem Schloss aus. Clara und Adrian geben sich im Kreise ihrer Familien und Freunde das Jawort, nachdem der Bräutigam eine spektakuläre Landung mit dem Fallschirm vollzieht. Sie versöhnen sich auch mit William und besiegeln ihre Verbundenheit mit dem Handschlag der Musketiere, ihrer Bezeichnung aus Kindertagen. Hintergrundwissen *Clara und Adrians Lied ist "Angels" von Robbie Williams Kategorie:Page Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Protagonistin Kategorie:Familie Sonnbichler Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Familie Newcombe Kategorie:Arbeiter am Fürstenhof Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14